I need you!
by mihaelak22
Summary: As we all know Hermione was mad at Ron when he came back to her and Harry but we never saw or heard how Ron was feeling about it. If you want to see one version of his feelings to Hermione's madness to him go ahead and read. Leave review, I'll be happy to read them.


**Hermione's point of view**

It was cold night. I felt like the cold wind was digging millions of cold knifes in me. The small fire I set up to keep myself warm wasn't actually working as I thought so. My scarf and the three layers of clothes I wore did not kept me warm enough as well. And to top that my eyes had their own opinion and was slowly falling down and sending me off to sleep. So I decided to go back inside of the tent where Harry and Ron was probably eating all the food we had for another week.

I packed the books I was reading, I put out the fire and went inside. Ron and Harry were talking but suddenly stopped and dropped what seemed to be quite serious theme and became pretty silent.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed so it won't be bad one of you to go outside and to open his eyes two times more than normal." I informed them as I headed off to my bed that was separated from the main part of the tent with a curtain.

"I'll go take the shift outside and you come and change me at midnight Ron, ok? Harry said.

"Sure" I heard Ron saying as I changed in my pajamas.

"Good night Harry" I said then sent Ron angry look and demonstratively pulled the curtain close.

* * *

**Ron's point of view**

"What's up Ron?" Harry asked me. I just looked him confused "You haven't been acting like yourself lately." He continued.

I knew sooner or later he would find a way to understand what was on my mind so it was better to tell him now. I sighed and said "It's about Hermione. She's driving me crazy. I don't know. How long do you think she's going to be mad at me?"

"Well…if you keep talking about that tiny ball of light that touched your heart she'll come around" he smiled a bit.

I opened my mouth to answer him but she came into the tent. She looked like she had not slept in days. As usual her books were in her arms and her hair was flying everywhere. I smiled at her but she turned the other way.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed so it won't be bad one of you to go outside and to open his eyes two times more than normal." She said and went into her part of the tent that was separated with curtain.

"I'll go take the shift outside and you come and change me at midnight Ron, ok? Harry said

"Sure" I said not taking my eyes off of Hermione even for a second.

"Good night Harry." She told him and smiled at him and then looked at me super angry and pulled her curtain close.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since Harry went out for his nigh shift and I have not been on myself. I had gone to Hermione's curtain and peek inside her part of the tent just to make sure she was peacefully sleeping. My mind was spinning and I couldn't think about anything else but her. At a certain moment my mind blacked out and I didn't know what I was doing. At one moment I was lying in my bed and in the next moment I was in front of Hermione's bed.

I looked if Harry was still out and very slowly lied next to her. I put my hand around her waist very slowly and hugged her like I have been doing it for the past hour. Then I felt her move and she turned to face me. I bet she was a bit scared to find me there because her reaction involved jumping from her place.

* * *

**Hermione's point of view**

As I was sleeping I felt something move next to me and then I felt someone grab my waist. I opened my eyes and turned around only to find Ronald hugging me.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of my bed!" I told him. Practically I screamed.

"Is everything alright there" Harry screamed from outside.

"It's fine." Ron said as he put his hand on my mouth.

"Hermione please I need to talk to you. I can't handle this anymore. I need you. I need to know you're forgave me." He said. His eyes were so pleading that I couldn't resist.

"You have one minute" I said when he put away his hand.

"Thank you!" He said and nodded "I didn't mean to hurt you 'Mione. I wanted to come back as soon as I left but I couldn't. You know I am not good in finding ways to turn the things back. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I need you. All I think recently is you. You can hate me to death but I just need to know you forgave me and I still can talk to you." He let a single tear fall down but quickly brushed it away.

"Oh, Ron…I forgave you the minute you said 'Hey' "I smiled at him.

He looked me in the eyes and kissed me. His kiss was rough and full of passion. I pulled away. He seemed disappointed but I smiled at him, put my hands on his cheeks and said "Try a bit softer Ron, be more gentle. Like this." Then I kissed him again and he really was more gentle.

When we pulled away I looked him directly in the eyes.

"Good night" I said and snuggled into his chest.


End file.
